Romance desde la Luna
by eliza kgranger
Summary: Al fin terminada... Gracias a todos las que la leyeron...
1. Lo de siempre

Primero, los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK,

Segundo, supongo que me gusta escribir, pero siempre me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, por favor Reviews...

-----------------------------------------------------

- **_Harry, Harry, Harry, siempre estás equivocado en todo, es que acaso no habrá alguien más tonto que tú, o que diga más tonterías que tú_** - decía un chico guapo, alto, de cuerpo atlético, pelirojo, con unos penetrantes ojos azules, y unas pecas en su cara que le daban un aire de inocencia, y con una sonrisa de niño travieso que era la delicia de las chicas.

- **_Uhmmm dejame pensar, quizas TU RON, que dices ser mi mejor amigo_**-.le contestó un chico, con unos ojos verde esmeralda, no tan alto como el otro, perode una belleza exotica por así decirlo, con una piel clara, unacuerpo un poco más desarrollado que el de su amigo, pelo negro azabache, bastante revuelto y no por coquetería, su sonrisa de niño travieso que nunca hace nada, pero que nadie le cree...

- _**Que yo que, vamos yo nunca digo tonterías...-**_ dijo el chico que estaba recostado muy comodamente en un divan, mientras comía unas ranas de chocolate.

- _**Si claro... el señor indiscreto, nunca comete errores cierto...-**_ el otro chico se paseaba alrededor de un escritorio de madera, bastante elegante, y bastante desordenado al igual que la oficina donde se encontraba.

- _**Bueno tal vez no sea tan perfecto, pero te aseguro que nunca hubiera dichoeso...dos veces.-**_ Dijo mientrastrataba de no caerse por culpa de la risa.

- _**Gracias por ayudar.-**_ por el tono usado podía saberse que el chico se sentía por demás humillado, derrotado, y sabiendo que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Ron, el tampoco podría haber aguantado las ganas de bromear.

Quien hubiera dicho que podría verse una mejor escena, dos amigos bromeando en una pequeña oficina, cosa común dirán uds, pero es que estos dos chico no eran nada comunes, el primero Ronald Billius Weasley, hagan caso omiso del segundo nombre, el mejor guardian de quidditch de la historia, jugaba para el equipo de los Chudley Cannons, y había sido su salvador conviertiendoles en campeones después de casi dos decadas de fracasos, se podría decir que había cumplido sus sueños, era admirado por las chicas, envidiado por los chicos, ganaba bastante bien, con lo que había logrado mejorar la casa de sus padres, y conseguir un elfo domestico para su madre, tenía su propio apartamento, un buen carro muggle con las respectivas ventajas mágicas que su padre le proporcionó, a escondidas de su madre por supuesto, y actualmente con el puesto número uno de los solteros más codiciados por la Revista Corazón de Bruja.

El segundo, Harry James Potter, si es quien se imaginan, el niño que sobrevivió, el chico que derrotó al señor oscuro, y el hombre que trabaja en el Wizzengamot y nadie sabe lo que hace; correcto nadie sabía en que diablos trabajaba Harry, ni cuanto ganaba, ni porqué de repente dejó de salir en la revista corazón de bruja como el más codiciado de los solteros, o porqué los periodistas, trataban de molestarlo en lo absoluto; bueno casi nadie a excepción de su buen amigo Ron, y sus Jefes inmediato Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Toda su historia se basaba a lo que el libro de Historia de GrandesMagos de Nuestro Siglo decía sobre él: Que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, y que había estudiado en Hogwarts, punto y final.

Aún así dirían uds, no deja de ser una típica escena de amigos, talvez tengan razón, pero para eso tendrían que conocer los hechos tal cual y como sucedieron.

Empezamos el día siguiente de su graduación de auror, porque había estudiado para ser auror aunque nunca trabajó como uno, se encuentran presentes las únicas personas que considera como su familia: Ron y Hermione sus mejores amigos del colegio, Sirius, su padrino a quien logró "revivir" aunque nunca estuvo realmente muerto, los señores Weasley, padres de Ron, Remus Lupin y su esposa Tonks, y por último yo Luna Lovegood, quien por azar del destino me he convertido en su confidente y mejor amiga, claro no ocupo el lugar de Hermione, sino que le hago tiempo mientras Harry arregla todo el malentendido y procura mantener la boca cerrada…………..


	2. Hora de cambiar

Y aquí estamos todos reunidos en Grimmuld Place, para celebrar por la próxima llegada del heredero de los Lupin, Sirius lloraba ya que se había autodenominado el padrino, Lupin estaba rojo de la pena ya que nunca pensó que a su edad pudiera ser padre, la Señora Weasley aconsejaba a Tonks, sobre como manejar los malestares del embarazo, Ron hablaba sin parar sobre que él podría llegar a considerarse el ídolo del niño en Quidditch, y Harry, esperaba a que llegara Ginny para poder hablar con ella.

Verán después de haber exterminado al señor Oscuro Harry y Ginny se hicieron novios de nuevo, pero no todo fue color rosa, como era de esperarse la prensa, es decir el diario el profeta no dejaba en paz a Harry, los de corazón de bruja llegarón hasta a meterse en la casa de Harry, Grimmuld Place, y Ginny pues en lugar de molestarle toda la atención como a Harry, ella pues hasta concedía entrevistas, se había convertido en la novia perfecta para la prensa, ya que siempre estaba dispuesta a posar... Cuando Harry entró a estudiar como auror por las políticas de la escuela pues se vio un poco más libre de la prensa, aunque Ginny siempre seguía ventilando su relación, pero ahora que ya se había graduado, Harry no quería volver a ser el centro de atención y tenía que alcarar ese punto con su novia, si es que quería seguir siendo su novia, y aunque él no lo reconociera en el fondo quería terminar con la relación.

**_- Vaya Ginny, por fin llegas, donde estabas?- _**preguntó Harry sin disimular su mal humor.

**_- Esa es la forma de recibir a tu novia, mira que los de corazón de bruja podrían_** _**pensar que estamos peleados?-**_ dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, es una chica pelirroja, con un bonito cuerpo vestida a la moda muggle por supuesto, ya que consideraba la moda mágica muy inadecuada y nada sexi.

**_- Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte, ya no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con la prensa._**

**_- Pero está loco, cómo puedes pedirme eso Harry, tú sabes que no soy yo, son ellos los que me buscan, además no entiendo que es lo que te molesta..._**

**_- Me molesta el hecho de que no quiero que nadie más que nosotros opine en nuestra relación, en mi vida, que si te dí un regalo, que si era bonito que si era caro, que si te pongo atención que si no, que si me porto bien que si mal, estoy harto Ginny, ya no aguanto quiero una vida normal, mañana empiezo a trabajar y no quiero que nadie me critique más que mis jefes, no quiero a nadie opinando nada..._**

**_- Bien, como quieras, pero igual no te dejaran en paz, y lo sabes bien, y te diré algo, no es por justificar a nadie Harry, pero ellos a nosotros nos ven como la pareja ideal, y la gente sueña con su cuento de hadas..._**

**_- Pero eso no justifica el hecho de que tú hables con ellos y les cuente todo sobre nuestra relación.._**

**_- Yo no cuento nada Harry, sólo les doy migajitas para que se entretengan, es que si no, no me dejarían en paz... _**

**_- Claro que lo harán, por favor Ginny, no quiero ser perseguido de nuevo, considerame un poco, alejate de la prensa y te juro que te lo recompensaré..._**

**_- Igual, pero si me buscan ellos no te prometo nada... _**

**_- Gracias..._**

Y dicho y hecho, al salir de la fiesta, los reporteros estaban afuera esperando su reportaje y Ginny posando, Harry no podría haber estado más furioso, tomo a Ginny del brazo y la entró de nuevo a la casa, hubo discusiones, pleitos, y la relación de la pareja feliz llegó a su fin... Y fue cuando empezaron los problemas: Harry estaba tan furioso que me tomo del brazo me saco por la puerta trasera y me dijo que ya que Hermione no estaba ahí, y que no podía hablar con Ron porque él era igual que Ginny, les encantaba que la prensa los adorara, y Sirius, bueno es Sirius, con la única persona que podía hablar era conmigo... y yo por supuesto sólo lo observba porque sabía que era mentira, lo que pasó fue que fuí la primera persona a la que vio en su intento de fuga, y necesitaba con quien desahogarse...

La prensa al día siguiente lo acosaba más que nunca por el rompimiento, habían fotos de Ginny llorando y haciendose la víctima, Harry necesitaba ayuda y aunque Ginny era mi amiga, pues el pobre chico no tenía la culpa, lo invité a pasar unos días en mi casa, nadie sospecharía que estaría allí, y mi padre le dio unos cuantos consejos para que la prensa lo dejara en paz, nunca supe cuales.

Un día estando en el ministerio, Harry fue llamado para trabajar en el Winzengammot, y me llamó a mi como su asistente personal, él aún se encontraba dolido por su rompimiento con Ginny, más por orgullo que por amor, y empezó a salir con varias chicas a la vez, y Ginny por su parte hizo lo mismo, y empezó una guerra de celos sin cuartel.

Lo que nos trae hasta este día, por la mañana en la Harry y Ginny se encontraron en la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de los señores Weasley...

**_- Hola Ginny, cómo te ha ido?_**

**_- Bien, no puedo quejarme, tengo un "novio" que me quiere y me comprende..._**

**_- Sólo uno, vaya que vas perdiendo el toque..._**

**_- Que tratas de insinuar Harry?_**

**_- Yo nada, sólo digo lo que todo el mundo sabe, que tú tiene más novios que años de casados tus padres..._**

**_- como puedes tratarme así Harry, eres un desconsiderado..._**

**_- Desconsiderado yo, disculpame pero fuiste tú, la que se burló de mi , fuiste tú la que dejó peor que Snape, y fuiste tú la que a los tres días de haber terminado ya estranabas novio nuevo..._**

**_- Y eso te duele por..._**

**_- Me duele porque creí que algún momento tú podrías haberme querido, no sólo verme como tú hereo y que te hará famosa..._**

**_- Oh , Harry yo siempre te he querido, sabes, y si quieres puedo terminar con mi novio ..._**

**_- En serio, serías de nuevo mi novia? - _**Ya sé lo que están pensando y es lo mismo que pensamos todos los que veíamos la escena, como es posible que Harry le pida por segunda vez a Ginny ser su novia... y digo por segunda ya que la primera vez sólo se amontanaron en el pasillo del colegio y quedó por entendido que eran pareja... Pero he de aclarar que Harry en este momento se encuentra bastante borracho... y Ginny quien ya no es mi amiga, se aprovechó de la situación, lo besó y aceptó ser su novia...

Ahora nos encontramos Harry, Ron y yo, tratando de explicarle a Harry, que ha cometido el error más garrafal de su vida, es de nuevo el novio de Ginny, y acaba de volver a ser el centro de atención de la prensa... Ron por supuesto halla esto muy gracioso, por el simple hecho que el nuevo ex novio de Ginny, es nada más que Draco Malfoy, si es que el muchachito se arrepintió de sus errores y se pasó al bando de los buenos, aunque Ron no le cree... pero considera muy buena jugada el hecho de que Harry le haya quitado a la novia...

**_- Vamos Harry, no te pongas así, ya verás mañana hablas con Ginny y le explicas que estabas borracho, y que no quieres ser su novio otra vez..._**

**_- Si claro, y como le explico a tus padres, que no quiero a su hija... Por favor, mira tu madre, hasta me mando una nota explicandome lo feliz que se siente y que espera que esta vez terminemos con la relación pero con una boda..._**

**_- lo sé Harry, pero estabas borracho...solo diles eso, o es que quieres volver con Ginny?_**

**_- No lo sé Ron, una parte de mí creo que quiere volver, tú sabes, que ella me hizo sentir bien mientras eramos novios, y es algo que no he encontrado con otras chicas, pero también está el hecho de que no estoy seguro que ella me quiere..._**

**_- Entonces porque le pediste que fuera tu novia..._**

**_- Porque prefiero verla como mi novia que como la novia del huron ese..._**

**_- Sabes, Harry, deberías intentar ser su novio de nuevo... -_** aqui intervine yo, se preguntarán porque lo dije,pues no fue porque considerara que Ginny era perfecta para él, sino para que de una vez por todas se de cuenta que ella definitivamente no es nada perfecta...

**_- estás segura Luna, crees que funcione?_**

**_- Claro que sí, y esta vez, yo te ayudaré para que así sea, si ella es la novia perfecta para tí, como dicen los de corazón de bruja, yo te convertiré en el novio perfecto para ella...   
_**

Gracias Ana por tu apoyo...

Se que el capitulo parece algo enredado, y aún no explico muchas cosas, pero les aseguro que ahora empieza lo mejor, y veremos porque Luna es una Ravenclaw


	3. Operacion Luna

_**- Oye Luna, sé que no debería preguntar, pero porqué ayudarás a Harry a ser novio de Ginny...**_

_**- A que te refieres Ronald?**_

_**- Bueno que tú y Ginny no han tenido una muy buena relación desde que salieron del colegio, y desde lo que pasó con Hermione...**_

_**- Lo sé Ronald, es por eso que voy a ayudar a Harry, por que no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Hermione...**_

_**- Entonces según tú, Hermione es inocente...**_

_**- Siempre lo he dicho Ronald, y sé que tú también lo crees, y si eres buen amigo y hermano me vas a ayudar...**_

_**- Si supongo que sí, pero aún así, no sé que es lo que quieres lograr...**_

_**- Verás Ron, yo no creo que Harry esté enamorado de Ginny, ya que la primera vez que ellos fueron novios ella utilizó en él una pócima de amor, y siempre he creído que Harry sólo fue su novio la segunda vez por cuestión de orgullo y deuda moral, y ella se aprovecha de eso...**_

_** - Entonces como es que vas a ayudar a Harry...**_

_**- Lo primero será hacerle darse cuenta de quien es en realidad tú hermanita, y lo segundo será hacer que él y Hermione vuelvan...**_

_**- Pero si ellos nunca tuvieron nada o sí?**_

_**- Fue algo fugaz, pero sí... y para eso necesito tu ayuda.**_

_**- Bien, lo haré pero sólo porque conozco a mi hermana y Harry es mi mejor amigo...**_

_**- Lo sé Ronald, por eso siempre me has gustado...como amigo.  
**_

Y es el momento de empezar con "Operación Luna", siempre he sido una ferviente creyente del amor verdadero, y esa es la razón por la cual dejé de ser amiga de Ginny, luego de la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore, Ginny me confesó que Harry había terminado con ella, a pesar de la poción de amor, esa fue la primera decepción que mi amiga me dio, nunca la creí capaz de hacer eso, pero como todos los chicos de su edad pensé que se debía a una crisis de inmadurez, cuando la guerra se intensificó, Ginny fue la primera que salió en busca de refugio, y Hermione en busca de Harry, segunda decepción que me dio mi amiga: no era tan valiente como creía, y primera muestra del amor verdadero: Hermione sacrificó su seguridad para salvar por milesima vez a Harry..., sacrificio que fue el que activo el poder en Harry para vencer al señor Oscuro, aunque parece ser que sólo Ron, yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, y para mala suerte de Harry y Hermione, Ginny también se fijó. Lo que me trae a la tercera decepción que mi amiga me dio, en cuanto pudo le recordó a Harry su promesa de volver con ella, y no contenta con eso se dedicó a destruir la imagen de Hermione y lo hizo de la peor forma conocida, utilizó a Rita Skeeter como su aliada, se aprovechó del hecho de que Hermione la consideraba su amiga y la confianza que le tenía para hacerle quedar como la mala del cuento que sólo buscaba en Harry su fortuna y fama...Nunca olvidaré ese día, fue tan triste, Hermione lloraba con el periódico en la mano, no podía creer que alguien sin escrúpulos hubiera utilizado su declaración de amor a Harry, bueno que nunca se lo dio directamente, para destruirla y destruir su amistad, Harry al principio se oponía a creer lo que el profeta decía, pero Ginny intervinó y logró con su farsa de niña buena y amiga incodicional destruir la confianza que el sentía en Hermione, llevandolo a tal punto que por un tiempo Harry no confiaba en nadie a excepción de Ginny... Hermione, como era de esperar huyó, en esos momentos Ron se encontraba de gira con su equipo y cuando volvió se enteró de todo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía hacerse nada para

**_- Bien Harry, lo primero que debes hacer si quieres que tú relación con Ginny funcione será ser como ella quieres que seas, un chico popular..._**

**_- No entiendo..._**

**_- Ayyy, Harry, lo que Luna quiere decir es que deberás congraciarte con la prensa, tú sabes, posar, dar entrevistas y todo eso..._**

**_- Pero a mi no me gusta nada de eso..._**

**_- Bueno, quieres que la relación funcione sí o no.._**

**_- Si... pero no estoy seguro que eso sea bueno._**

**_- Tú no te preocupes, deja todo eso en mis manos, que por algo soy el chico más deseado del mundo mágico..._**

Si alguien sabe como manejar la prensa es Ronald Weasley, y si alguien sabe como el hecho de que le roben cámara a Ginny y dejarla en un segundo plano esa soy yo...

**_- Bien Harry, lo primero que tienes que hacer es cambiar esa facha de vagabundo por la de un chico más a la moda, así como yo -_** decía Ron, mientras le ensañaba a Harry como vestirse y comportarse...

**_- Y lo segundo que debes aprender es como tratar a la prensa y con mi experiencia con el diario de mi padre, lo lograremos._**

**_- De verdad chicos, no creo que esto funcione, digo lo de cambiar por Ginny..._**

**_- Es tú Harry, no vas a cambiar, la vamos a hacer cambiar a ella, pero sin que se de cuenta..._**

**_- Exacto, sólo haremos que ella se de cuenta que si trata de cambiarte la relación no funcinará, pero que si ella cambia por tí, todo será diferente, le haremos ver que tú estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella, para que ella te pueda comprender... cierto Ron._**

**_- cierto Luna,_**

**_- Aún no entiendo.._**

**_- Verás Harry a todas las chicas les gusta que sus chico se sacrifiquen por ellas para probarles su amor y luego poder ellas recompensarle el sacrificio... Ahora tú sigue nuestro consejo bien..._**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde nuestra última conversación, por fin logramos convencer a Harry y hemos logrado un gran avance, ahora Harry ocupa las portadas de las revista de moda, concede entrevistas y da autografos, aunque a veces Ron ha tenido que intervenir en su ayuda... Lavander, una ex novia de Ron, una chica inteligente y con muy buenos gustos he de decir, ha aceptado ayudarnos, más que todo por el hecho que durante el tiempo que Harry y Ginny estuvieron peleados ella le quitó muy descaradamente el novio...

**_- tenían razón uds, dos, Ginny está que arde por el cambio de Harry, todo el día se la pasa renegando que la prensa ya no la toma en cuenta.. y llama cada dos o tres veces al dia a Rita para poder obtener una entrevista o contarle cosas de su relación con Harry para volver a ser el centro de atención, y siempre se lleva la misma respuesta, ya Harry nos contó eso, es noticia pasada...en el diario se ha convertido en el chiste de todos  
_**

**_- Vaya por fin mi hermanita va a pagar muchas cosas, si no fuera por que no le hablo me gustaría verla solo para poder reirme en su cara..._**

**_- Lo sé, por cierto Luna, tienes razón, Rita graba todas sus entrevistas, así que creo que podré conseguir la entrevista a Hermione..._**

**_- Lo que nos lleva a la segunda parte del plán, es hora de traer a Hermione Jane Granger de vuelta a la vida de Harry James Potter...preparado Ronald?  
_**

****

****

**_Lunatika:_** se que no lo parece pero te juro que si es H/H y podrá verlo en los próximos capítulos, lo que pasa, es que quise hacerlo de un punto de vista diferente... y como mi personaje favorito es Luna, pues quise que fuera ella la narradora... además de que quería desahogar un poco mi disconformidad desilusional y torturar un poco a Ginny


	4. Sorpresas de la vida

Dos semanas, dos terribles semanas en las que pensamos que todo se había hechado a perder... Pareciera que esa "niñita" tiene más suerte que una pata de conejo, si pero no contaba con el poder Lovegood, donde nosotros los verdaderamente inteligentes nunca perdemos...

Primero, Hermione se negó rotundamente a colaborarnos, cosa que Ron creía bastante probable ya que dice que es igual o peor que de terca que Harry, lo cual ya es bastante decir, y segundo a Harry le da viruela de dragón... la oportunidad perfecta para que la pelirroja se apoderara de nuevo de las cámaras y toda la atención... eso sin contar que durante todo ese tiempo no se ha dignado a visitar a Harry, sólo llega a la sala del apartamento para que la prensa piense que ella lo cuida, mientras por mdeio de trasladador se va de compras... Ron, está demás decirlo, quería matar al pobre niño que contagió a Harry, Lavander y yo pensabamos en como hacer para que Ginny se contagiara también, cuando la suerte nos sonrió de nuevo y todos comprendimos, que allá arriba hay un poder mayor que tampoco soporta a Ginny Weasley... Hermione se compadeció de Harry y decidió ayudarnos.

Se preguntarán que fue de Hermione, bueno pues después de el gran fiasco de amistad con Ginny, se fue para Francia a estudiar medicina muggle, ahora sabemos que vendra a Inglaterra para trabajar como sanadora en San Mungo...

-_** Ron, estás seguro que te dijo que llegaría en el tren de las 9:15?**_

_**- Completamente Loonie, yo nunca me equivoco...**_

_**- Si claro, lo mismo dijiste la última vez que fuimos a esperar a Harry, y el llegaba en el tren del día siguiente...**_

_**- Un error de horario cualquiera lo comete...**_

_**- Siiii claro...**_

_**- Mira ahí viene el tren... ahora sólo busquemos a Hermione  
**_

_**- Hay mucha gente... cómo la vamos a encontrar... Por Merlín esa es Hermione?**_

Y vaya que si era ella, aunque bastante bonita, porque no nos engañemos pero ella nunca ha sido una chica linda, sobre todo son esos aires de superioridad, que a mi me hacen gracia, a veces me pregunto como sería si no existrieran los libros, de seguro no creería en nada, ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que es bruja, lo cual a esta alturas ya es bastante en ella, pero bueno, hay que decir lo que es, y por lo visto los días en francia le sentaron bien, sobre todo a su pelo que no está alboratado como si un snorlack de cuello corto hubiese hecho su nido en él, y aunque sigue igual de pálida, señal de que sólo se la pasaba leyendo y trabajando, pues ha hecho bastante esfuerzo físico y su cuerpo ha mejorado notablemente, la prueba, la cara de sorpresa y la boca abierta de Ron babeando por la chica...

**_- Por favor Ron, si sólo es Hermione... "tú amiga" recuerdas.._**

**_- Ya lo sé pero es que mírala, está tan bonita... si y a mi que no me interesa me gustó, como se pondrá Harry, peor aún, como se pondrá Ginny..._**

**_- Hola Ron, Luna, gracias por venir a esperarme..._**

**_- Gracias a tí Hermione, por aceptar colaborar con nosotros..._**

**_- Creeme el gusto es mío..._**

**_- Y bien, que esperamos para poner verde a la pelirroja... _**

Me encantan las sorpresas, es la mayor de las alegrías de un niño, sobre todo si ese niño es Ron; y aquí estamos en San Mungo, Ron se ofreció a traer a Harry para que le aplicarán un nuevo tratamiento, que lo hará aliviarse en un par de horas, tratamiento que será aplicado por la nueva doctora...

Ron está que no cabe en sí de la alegría, por más que Harry ha preguntado por todo el camino quien es la nueva doctora, Ron sólo sonríe, con ese gesto tan lindo de... perdón, solo sonríe y le dice ya lo verás, ya lo verás... Y vaya que la vió, en cuanto Hermione hizo su aparición en la habitación, Harry se puso pálido, se quedó sin habla, abrio los ojos como platos, y luego para disfrute de Ron se desmayó...

Ahora sólo falta que la pequeña víbora, perdón digo que Ginny la vea y será increíble, pero para ese encuentro tendremos colaborción especial de la Srita. Rita Skeeter...

Perdón por el capitula tan cortito... pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido hacer mucho...

Gracias por los review...


	5. Dulces momentos

**- Son unos traidores, eso es lo que son, dijeron ser mis amigos...**.

**- Harry, cálmate, te dijimos que te traeríamos a ver a la mejor doctora para que ya no sufrieras de esa horrible enfermedad y así fue...**

**- Así fue? no podrías haberme dicho antes que se trataba de Hermione...**

**- No porque si no hubieras aceptado...**

**- Claro que no, porque habría de hacerlo...?**

**- Estás curado y eso es lo que importa, además ella apenas si se fijo en tí, solo fuiete un paciente más...**

Todo iba bien hasta que Ron lo dijo... un paciente más... y eso para Harry fue peor que un cruciatus podía versele en la cara, le dolió... y eso era precisamente lo que Ron quería, ya saben que Ron aunque parezca algo despistado no loes conoce a sus amigos mejor que ellos mismos, y sabía que no había nada mejor para hacer caer a Harry en los brazos de Hermione que sentirse indefenso, que nadie lo aprecia, y claro el que fuera ella precisamente quien no lo quisiera era lo peor, y con lo terco que es Harry, no dudaría ni un segundo en ir tras ella y tratar de tener de nuevo su cariño (amor). Y si digo que todo iba bien es porque después se puso mejor...

**- Harry, cariño, nadie me dijo que estabas aquí en el hospital, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por tí...**

**- Qué quieres Ginny?**

**- Como que quiero, me preocupo por tí y tú me respondes así?**

**- Yo te respondo como se me da la regalada gana... por cierto esa falda muy corta te luce...**

**- Queeeeeee?**

**- Que las piernas se te ven mal muy debiluchas además pareces una tabla con esa blusa...**

**- Harry Potter, no sé que diablos te han dado pero esto es humillante...**

**- No me importa, porque a nadie le importo yo , así que me da igual si te importo porque tu no me importas... y ya no sé que digo, yo mejor me voy... Y Ron y Luna... que quede claro son unos traidores y juro que me voy a vengar de esta... **

jajajjajajaja, como hubiera querido poder reirme pero por respeto a Harry no lo hice, estaba tan humillado y resentido por lo que Ron le dijo que se desquitó con la primera persona que abrió la boca, y para mi deleite esa fue Ginny... si señor, y cuando Harry salió de la habitación ella estaba que echaba humo por las orejas... pero cuando vio a Hermione, pareciera que el cielo se hubiese llenado de cantos de fenix...

**- Hola Ginevra, tanto tiempo sin verte...**

**- Hermmmm...**

**-Si, querida, Hermione, como estás?**

**- Yo... tú que haces aquí?**

**- Yo muy bien, gracias, y ya ves aquí trabajo...**

**- pero yo... tú...irte...prometer... no volver...nunca**

**- no querida no prometí no volver nunca, prometí que no volvería hasta que tú estuvieras lista para enfrentarme... antes hubiera sido una masacre, y la verdad a mi me gustan los retos... ya sabes... darme el gusto de saborear la venganza...**

**- Estás loca, sabes y eso podría considerarse una amenaza...**

**- Amenza no, promesa sí... y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas...**

Hermione se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa, que la verdad daba miedo... pero que en nosotros nos hizo revivir la alegría de que por fín veríamos a Ginevra Weasley pagar las humillaciones que nos hizo...

Hace tres días de eso, Harry aún no me dirige la palabra si no es estrictamente en cosas de trabajo, aunque visto desde el punto bueno tampoco le habla a Ginny, y eso he de decir es lo mejor... Ron está de viaje por Escocia y no regresará hasta dentro de dos días, todo este tiempo me la he pasado junto con Lavander y la maravillosa Rita Skeeter (es que a veces puede ser encantadora la señora) revisando sus notas y sus grabaciones de la charla entre Ginny y Hermione, que fue usada para luego engañar a Harry... y sólo puedo decirles algo.. que cuando Harry se entere de la verdad deberá pedir disculpas no sólo a Hermione sino también a mi querido profesor Severus Snape.


	6. Primeras Revelaciones

-**_ Empecemos de una buena vez... que a mi me gusta que me revelen sus vidas no revelar la mía, pero si eso sirve para acabar con esa mocosa, lo haré_**

**_- me complace mucho Rita, que pienses eso así que:_**

**_- Bueno, lo que quieres saber es como la pequeña Weasley convenció al tonto de Potter, pues fue debido a esa loca manía que tiene la señorita Granger por salvar a todo el mundo; todo por salvar a Severus Snape._**

**_- A Snape, pero por qué? si el mato a Dumbledore..._**- dijimos al mismo tiempo con Ron, algo que ultimamamente se está volviendo una molestia, al chico le ha dado por tratar de averiguar que pienso, a tal punto que a veces sin razón alguna nos hallamos pensando lo mismo, y miren que yo no estoy dispuesta a perder mi misterio, pero eso es otra historia...

**_- Por qué no lo sé, hasta donde me dijo Ginny lo único que yo debía hacer erahacerle llegarla carta que Hermione había escrito a Snape, y que yo muy diligentemente logré interceptar... - _**Skeeter sonrió picaramente, la muy descarada nos revela que intercepta el correo, y todavía se ríe, hay que ver que hay personas, que son insoportables...

**_- Y qué decía la carta? vamos que no tengo todo el día debo ir entrenar- _**Ron se levanto con gesto de querer asesinar a Rita, no se si por el hecho de temer que también intercepte su correspondencia o por el hecho de que el chico siempre ha mostrado un alto grado de impaciencia; aunque debo reconocer que se ve bastante guapo...ups, esa es otra historia.

**_- hay pero que desesperante eres, ahora se porque eres amigo de Harry... bueno la carta hablaba de los planes que tenía Hermione para sacar a Snape de Inglaterra en donde ni el ministerio ni Harry pudieran encontrarlo... y ya ves cuando el chico lo leyó, pues que la agarró con ella, ni siquiera le dejo explicarle el porqué... y no pudo pensar el muy idiota que si al no le interesaba la explicación, pues a mi sí..._**

**_- Pero entonces Harry tendría razón de pensar que Hermione es una traidora... y yo queriendo que se juntaran, si seré tonto..._**

**_- Pues si que eres tonto, pero no por eso, la verdad es que después de todo el problema la chiquilla Weasley, de lo emocionada que estaba del rompimiento de ese par, me contó que Hermione le había confiado que ella ayudaba a Snape, por un trato que hizo con él, Snape le indicaría a Hermione como Harry podríaeliminar el hechizo que lo convirtió en horcruxe, matar al innombrable y salir vivo, todo a cambio deque le ayudara a escapar..._**

**_-Entonces Hermione actuó por amor, por eso siempre Dumbledore dijo que el amor salvaría a Harry, y yo que pensaba que sería un hechizo más complicado, pero era otro sacrificio... porque ayudar a ese traidor, ves Ron tu hermana es una vibora, y una traidora, ella sabe del sacrificio de Hermione y la traicionó..._**

**_- No me recuerdes que es mi hermana que se me revuelve el estomago... ahora se porque no nacían mujeres en los Weasley, porque son unas traidoras... pero esta me las paga caro..._**

**_- Bueno yo espero haber sido de gran ayuda y me retiro..._**

**_- Un momento Skeeter, primero me dirás porque nunca le dijiste eso a Harry? - _**Ron parecía echar fuego, tenía toda la razón parecia que estuvieramos dentro de una novela, en la que todo el mundo engaña al protagonista... me siento como si fuera un personaje de ficción, ya me imagino a mi pondrían como la loca...

**_- Fácil, la pareja Harry/Hermione es demasiado cursi y tierna, no vende, en cambio la pareja Harry/Ginny, pues genera más polémica, todo el mundo se pregunta que vio Harry en ella..._**- Si Ron no me detiene, juro que yo le lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones, mira que es una excusa de lo más estúpida...

Luego que la loca, despreciable y bagaso de periodista se fue, Ron y yo nos quedamos pensando en la forma de hacer que Harry se enterera de lo sucedido y que de paso no quiesiera asesinar a Rita y a Ginny, sería algo dificil ya que él no nos creería nunca, Ginny lo negaría todo, Hermione es otra terca que no querría explicarle... Estamos metido en un gran problema, ya que también hay que tomar en cuenta que a los padres de Ron no les hará mucha gracia enterarse de que su hijita no era muy buena pieza...

Todo se ha complicado en estos días, parece que se nos sobreviniese el más grande cruciatus de la historia, y daría justo en Harry; por motivos de trabajo tuvo que irse, y la pequeña Weasley no perdió el tiempo, y para colomo de males fueron los gemelos quienes la descubrieron muy feliz de la vida en su apartamento con Draco... menos mal que optaron por hablar primero con Ron, antes de con Harry...

**_- Como si ya no tuvieramos suficiente con tener que decirle la verdad de Hermione ahora también hay que contarle que mi hermanita querida le pone los cuernos... al diablo con las mujeres..._**

**_- Oye que tu hermanita sea una... desbaratada... no significa que todas seamos iguales..._**

**_- perdón Luna, pero es que... olvidalo, tienes razón, menos mal que tú no eres mujer..._**

_**- QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE****

* * *

**_

Perdon por el atraso pero prometo que pronto seguiré... no se olviden de dejar Reviewsss, y gracias a todos los que la han leído.


	7. La traicion

Hola lamento el retardo pero aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

-**_Perdón Luna!!!!! lunita, no me mires así, es que entendiste mal, yo no dije que no fueras mujer... bueno lo acepto si lo dije, pero a lo que me refería es que tú no eres de ese tipo de mujer.. por favor Luna, perdoname ya sabes que yo sólo hablo tonterías..._**

**_- Si claro, se a que te refieres, que yo soy una lunatica._**

**_- No, yo no pienso eso de tí._**

Está de mas decir que lo perdoné, pero sólo por el bien de la operación, en otras circunstacias ni siquiera le dirijiría la palabra.

Hace ya una semana que Harry se fué y aun no podemos comunicarnos con él; mientras que Hermione está siendo asediada por todos los solteros de la ciudad y me atrevería a decir que ni los tan solteros. Por fin Lavander me ha traído las strabuts, bueno para los que no sepan, son un especie de loritas miniaturas que con el hechizo adecuado pueden repetir una conversación, y son mejores que esas cosas que utilizan los muggles, las crapadotoras o como se digan, nunca he logrado entenderlos, pero bueno.

- **_Lo siento Luna, parece que Rita utiliza algun otro hechizo para hacerlas hablar, sro que me tomará tiempo el averiguarlo._**

**_- No te preocupes Lavander, Harry estará má tiempo afuera del que planeamos así que no importa tanto, además, ya Rita se encargó de divulgar el espectacular regreso de Ginny y Draco, así que podemos decir que la "niñita" por fin va a caer._**

**_- Si, eso es bueno, y así talvez yo tenga oprotunidad con Ron._**

Mi mente analiza las últimas palabras de Lavander, es que acaso ella... no no puede ser, es decir porque ella querría regresar con Ron, digo, lo de ellos se termino, y muy mal por cierto, entonces porque querría regresar... Eso sería un retroseso para él, ha mejorado mucho, es más maduro, ya no me trata como la loca secretaria de Harry, no es que se perfecto, pero como el amigo de Harry, yo tengo que protegerlo.

_- **Sucede algo Luna? estas distraída...**_

_- **No sucede nada, sólo me preguntaba porqué querrías volver con Ron, es que él es tan inmaduro, y le gusta salir con varias chicas a la vez, no creo que él quiera algo serio contigo.**_

_**- **Suspiro **Tal vez tengas razón, pero es que es el unico chico seguro, que sé que no ha salido con Ginny.**_

_**- No te olvides de Neville, se de muy buena fuente que aún está disponible.**_

_**-Longbotton? uhhm siempre me pareció muy apuesto.**_

La bomba estalló, Harry se enteró de que Ginny está con Draco, ahora si que se arregló todo, o por lo menos eso espero yo.

-_** No puedo creer que haya confiado en uds. nunca debí volver con esa arpía.**_

_**- Confiar en nosotros, si siempre te dijimos que ese era un gravísimo error, y eso que ella es mi hermana, pero noooo, el niño sabelotodo no hizo caso y que va y por tercera vez se junta con mi hermanita querida, y yo que creía que el masoquista era Dumbledore por confiar en Snivelus, pero no, aquí tenemos al idiota mayor.**_

_**- No me acuerdes del traidor ese que se me revuelve el estomago..**_

_**- Pues debería, sabes muy bien que ese no era tan traidor, solo le hizo un favor al viejito, por eso Hermione le ayudó y**_

_**- Ella es otra traidora...-**_ a pesar de todo Harry no se mostró molestó, más bien parecía triste y decepcionado al recordar a Hermione, pero creo que Ron no lo notó.

- _**Harry, en el fondo sabes muy bien que ella no te traicionó, ella te ayudó como siempre, se sacrificó por tí como siempre..**_

_**- Por favor Ron no me culpes a mí si lo tuyo con Hermione no funcionó, a ella nunca le importé, ella me traicionó Ron.  
**_

_**- Yo nunca tuve algo con Hermione, y sí, fue por tu culpa, porque tu eras el que estaba en sus pensamientos, y entiende de una vez ella no te traicionó y para que veas, aquí tengo la pruebas..**_

_**- Qué es eso?**_

_**- Es una strabust, y si eres tan buen mago como dices, hazla hablar.**_

_**- estás loco Ron?**_

_**- No más que tú amigo, vamos, descifra el hechizo, yo te estaré esperando afuera con Luna.**_

Que les puedo decir Ron me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la oficina, vaya nunca había visto a Ron tan decidido.

- **Crees que logre hacerlo?**

**- Si yo pude descifrarlo, el también lo hará.**

**- Tu pudiste hacerlo? cómo?**

**- fácil, sólo dije el nombre de Ginny y el pajarraco ese soltó todo.**

**- no es pajarraco, es un strabust y se llama chocolate.**

**- Como sea Luna, ya me canse de todo este circo, y necesito hacer algo para poder deshacerme de mi hermana y mi futuro cuñado el huron.**_**  
**_


	8. la traicion II

- _**No puedo, lo siento pero no puedo en esta situación es imposible..**_

_**- Que no puedes Ronald??**_

_**- pensar, qué más, con el estomago vacío no se puede pensar, necesito algo de comer, sí eso, por aquí venden comida rica..**_

_**- Bien puedes traer... hey y adonde se fué? no puedo creer que sea tan descortés, se fue sin pregntarme tan siquiera si yo quería algo.. arrggg es tan, tan , tan... tan lindo **_suspiro, **_Pero ay Luna concentrate no pierdas la cabeza..._**

Un poco más y mis orejas estallan con los gritos de Harry.

_**- Roooon, te dije que ésto era inútil, este pajarraco no sirve, y yo me voy a mi casa, no quiero saber nada de nadie.- **_Harry salió de la oficina como huyendo de un incendio, y traía al pobre chocolate del cuello y sacudienlo.

_**- Harry, quieres calmarte por favor, que no estamos pérdidos en la selva, además, Ron no está.**_

_**- Adonde se fue?**_- vaya que se calma rápido.

_**- A comer, a donde más puede ir Ron en un momento dificil.**_

_**- Y tú porque no fuiste? - **_es que acaso no conoce a su amigo, que no sabe que cuando de comida se trata a Ron no le importa nada, sólo eso me faltaba tener que ponerme a explicar los hábitos alimenticios de Ron.

_**- porque... ay no sé, olvidalo; mejor dime que es lo que sucede,.. y sin gritar por favor.- **_con Harry es mejor no arriesgarse y dar las explicaciones necesarias, no olvidemos que es el mejor amigo de Ron y algunas constumbres tienden a pegarse.

_**- Bueno que el pajarraco este no funciona. - **_Ven, no les dije, igualito a Ron. Cómo pudo Hermione, lidiar tanto tiempo con este par?

_**- Si dejaras de llamarlo pajarraco y de sacudirlo como si fuera un trapo, talvez el pobre animalito, pudiera hacer algo.**_

_**- he intentado todo, y no sé como este "animalito" me puede ayudar.**_

_**- Solo dí el nombre de Ginny y él hablará.**_

_**- Eso es fácil, Ginny... y ahora.**_

_**- dije el nombre no el diminutivo.**_

_**- ahh bien, uhmmm... Ginny Weasley?.**_

_**- Dame paciencia Dios!!!!!, es que no sabes como se llama tu novia.. GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY.**_

_**- Se llama Ginevra, cómo la bebida??**_

_**- shhh. pon atención-**_ El strabust tomó aire, y como preparandose para alzar el vuelo entornó los ojitos, abrió su pico dejando salir primero pequeños ruiditos hasta que se fue oyendo muy claramente la voz de Ginny:

**_- está segura Rita, que esto funcionará?_**

**_- Claro, sólo déjala hablar y luego yo tomaré las mejores partes._**

**_- es que no sólo basta con la carta?_**

**_- Claro que no, aunque yo he modificado la carta, créeme, Potter no será tan fácil de convencer, así que necesitamos la declaración de Hermione, así cuando él la enfrente ella no podrá negar que dijo esas cosas, y se quemará sóla._**

**_- Eso espero, que no la soporto más, estoy segura que sospecha que utilizé una poción de amor en Harry,además esos estúpidos concejos que me dió, a Harry no le importó que yo fuera novia de Micheal Corner... y a todo esto¿porqué me estás ayudando?_**

**_- porque esa niña me arruinó la vida todo un año, además hay que ser un iluso y un romántico para creer que Harry y Hermione son la pareja ideal._**

El pequeño chocolate cerró su piquito y se quedó muy quietecito, Harry miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, luego empezó a negar con la cabeza y caminar de un lado a otro, el pobre estaba muy aturdido. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en como había sido amiga de esa niña, y como los señores Weasley siendo tan decentes pudieron criar a semejante mounstro.

-**_ Yo no entiendo, Luna ayudame, es que no puede ser que ella me haya hecho eso, que yo haya caído en su trampa, no es justo Luna, no después de todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, no es justo._**

**_- lo sé Harry, yo tampoco puedo entender como Ginny pudo haberte lastimado así.._**

**_-no me refiero a Ginny, hablo de Hermione, ella relmente ayudó a Snape._**

**_- hazme el favor Harry de pararte enfrente de un espejo y lanzarte un avada kedavra. Lo haría yo pero quiero terminar el torneo de quidditch antes de ir a Azcaban... ¿¡¡¡Es que acaso está loco?, no es posible que después de lo que oiste aun pienses que Hermione te traicionó!!!!!. - _**No puedo precisar en que momento Ron apareción, pero puedo decirles que estba realmente molesto, al igual que yo claro. Pareciera que Harry no quiere aceptar la realidad, aunque es comprensible, no es fácil admitir que te equivocaste en juzgar a la persona que mas amas, y que resulta ser que es la persona que más te ama.


	9. La verdad duele

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son mi inspiración a seguir.. eso, y el querer poner verde a la pelirroja.

* * *

-_** No Ron, el que no entiende eres tú, claro que estoy conciente que esto sólo prueba cuanto desprecio tiene tu hermana por mí, pero también prueba que Hermione, igual me traicionó, ellas sólo tomaron las palabras de ella.**_

_**- A veces me parece que Hermione y tú nunca fueron amigos, que te sucede por que haces esto.**_

_**- Porque simplemente es así, yo veo las cosas cómo son. **_

No podía más que mirar, Harry se negaba a creer en Hermione por más que Ron tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón, si tan sólo el pudiera oír la verdadera confesión de ella, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, mi mente vagaba buscando una solución, cuando me di cuenta de lo obvio, el pequeño strabust no había dicho todo, talvez aún tenga algo más que decir, y luego pensé que aún con la confensión, Harry seguiría oponiéndose¿porqué?¿a qué es lo que le tiene miedo?, y recordé que él le dijo a Ron que no le echara la culpa de si las cosas con Hermione y él no funcionaron, entonces todo tuvo sentido. Harry creía en Hermione, pero el admitirlo le haría más daño, por eso, aún cuando sabía que Ginny no le convenía él insistía, porque él no podía quitarle la chica a su mejor amigo, él simplemente actuaba como siempre lo había hecho, sacrificándose; ahora entiendo lo que sucedió esa noche, hace dos años:

_flashback..._

Yo salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco el estar escondido siempre esperando un ataque de los mortifagos no era nada saludable, Ron y Harry habían peleado, ya que Ron estaba seguro que él le ocultaba algo, Hermione había tratado de mediar pero sólo consiguió que Ron se enojará con ella también; Ron disgustado se fue y los dejó, eso hace dos días, todo el mundo parecía estar muy tenso y fue entonces cuando los ví: Harry estaba sentado en una roca a la orilla del lago, Hermione caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado permanecierón bastante tiempo en silencio.

- _Hermione, siento mcuho que te hayas peleado con Ron por mi culpa._

_- Oh vamos Harry, con Ron nunca faltan los motivos para pelear, además, tú tenías razón, las cosas son como son y si tú pudieras estarías con Ginny, o por lo menos le escribirías, pero Ron no entiende que no quieres ponerla en peligro, a veces Ron se olvida que él también es sobreprotector...- _Hermione sonrió esperando quizá, que él lo hiciera también, pero él solo acertó a verla y tragarse las palabras, luego, bajó la mirada de nuevo, vi como ella dudaba en hablar de nuevo.

- _Hermione, y si te dijera la verdad, y si te dijera que Ron tiene razón, que hay alguien más en mi mente, y en mi vida, que no siento nada por Ginny, y que sí quizás sólo fue por el orgullo de ser el héroe que siempre se queda con la popular, y que... _

Harry no pudo seguir sólo la veía, como esperando una reacción, fue cuando Hermione se mordió los labios, y como si el cielo estuviera de acuerdo se sintió una leve brisa, Harry delicadamente se acercó, ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sus labios se rozaron, tímidos, temblorosos, silenciosos y suaves, en una danza íntima, acercanadose más hasta por fin quedar sellados, pensé en retirarme y dejarlos a solas pero cuando me di la vuelta, sólo oí un leve - _lo siento -_ como un susurro de la noche, supuse que se trataba de Harry, pero ahora recordándolo creo que fue más bien de Hermione. En aquel momento, Ginny aún era su amiga, y supongo que ella sentía o creía sentir algo por Ron, no ví lo que sucedió luego pero por la forma en que actuaron los días siguentes me atrevería a concluir que no hubo nada más después, ni explicaciones, ni confrontaciones...

_Fin de flashback_

Luego vino el ataque de Harry, donde quedó mal herido, Hermione lo cuidó como solo la persona amada puede hacerlo, pero cuando él despertó, siguieron comportandose como dos extraños, Ron volvió, y aunque Harry y Hermione a su lado parecían seguir igual de amigos las cosas no fueron iguales, Ron se comportaba más caballeroso con Hermione, ya no peleaban tanto, ahí me di cuenta que Ron había aclarado sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que aunque queria a Hermione ella no era la chica de su vida, pero quizá Harry no lo percibió así, ya que cuando todo terminó, cuando Ginny descubrió la alianza de Hermione con Snape, para Harry fue más fácil creerse todo, desligarse de ella y cerrarse a sus sentimientos.

_- **Es que nunca has sentido nada por Hermione, ni siquiera un poco de cariño.**_

_**- Te lo dije antes y de te lo digo ahora, para mí Hermione era como mi hermana.**_

_**-Y tú que sabes de cariños de hermanos, si nunca has tenido hermanos, ****Luna, habla di algo, vamos, que yo ya no puedo con él.**_

_**- Ron que sientes por Hermione? **_- Ron me miró con cara de si estuviera loca, mientras señalaba a Harry quien me mi miraba con cara de confusión y un leve tono de enojo, pero como los sentimiento de Harry hacia mí no son una prioridad lo ignoré.

-**_ Luna, querida, hablamos de Harry no de mí..._**

**_- ya lo sé Ronald, y por eso te lo pregunto._**

**_- bueno yo siento por Hermione, lo mimo que he sentido todos estos años. - _**el enojo de Harry se estaba volviendo furia -_** ella no es más que mi amiga, a veces creo que ni eso porque se vuelve tan insoportable con sus aires de inteligente, que hasta puedo soportar más a Malfoy que a ella y cuando se pone histérica por que uno no ha leído algo siento como si fuera mi mamá, y luego está cuando no deja de hablar de Harry y... **_

- **_Gracias Ronald, ya entendimos muy bien._**_**- **_No creo que Ron halla entendido la finalidad de mi pregunta ya que si no le hago señas de que se callara, hubiera seguido por largo rato; pero Harry si entendio y me miro pidiendome ayuda.- _**Harry, entre ellos nunca existió nada, ella siempre te ha querido...**_

_**- pero ella, ella me dejó, ella sólo se fue.**_

_**- Bueno Harry si la trataste tan mal, cualquiera saldría huyendo, yo te habría dado algunos golpes primero pero...**_

_**- Ronald, Harry no se refiere a esa vez; si Harry, yo lo ví, por casualidad, ya me conoces, no soy indiscreta.**_

_**- Entonces sabes bien que ella me dejó, si ella no sentía nada por Ron, tampoco lo sentía por mí.**_

_**- Por favor, Harry, su mejor amiga era Ginny, y así como tú no querías traicionar a Ron, ella tampoco quería hacerlo con Ginny, además está el hecho de que ella estaba tratando de negociar con Snape.**_

_**- yo ya me perdí, alguien puede explicarme...-**_ Ron no dejaba de mirar a uno y a otro tratando de comprender.

_**- esa no es excusa, entre Ginny y yo no había nada; y ella podría haber confiado en mí, haberme dicho lo de Snape.**_

_**- Eso si lo entendí, y la verdad yo hubiero hecho lo mismo que ella, no decír nada, porqué ni hubieras escuchado, hubieras salido corriendo a enfrentarte con él y ya sebemos cómo habría terminado, contigo en San Mungo.. - **_Ron trataba de entar en la conversación aún sabiendo que igual no entendía nada_**  
**_

_**- no es cierto, yo habría entendido.**_

_**- cómo entendiste que Sirius fue por su propia voluntad a buscarte al ministerio, y que Snape intento impedirlo?, o ¿cómo entendiste que Dumbledore, no podía morir, y que fue por eso que le pidió a Snape que lo matará?, tengo muchos ejemplos más Harry, y lo sabes bien.**_

_**- Luna tiene razón Harry, tú nunca habrías entendido, igual ahora te niegas entender.**_

_**- Harry no necesitas la aprobación de Ron, no necesitas sacrificarte por él.**_

_**- Sacrificarse por mí, es que estoy en peligro de muerte si mis dos amigos se amaran? - **_Harry miró fijamente a Ron, quien no pudo evitar reir -**_que te sucede Harry, crees que nunca supe lo que sentías por Hermione, si lo sabía, y talvez es mi culpa que nunca se lo hayas dicho, supongo; ahh Harry, yo pensé que sentía algo por ella, pero era solo cariño, yo nunca me he preocupado, ni habia sentido tan intensamente algo por alguien así como tu lo haces por Hermione. Recuerdo esa vez que te pregunté qué sentías por ella, yo lo siento, sólo trataba de justificar mi conducta, en aquel momento creía que si yo peleaba tanto con ella era porque la amaba, tú sabes esa tontería de los que se pelean se aman, la verdad es que no se aman, quiza hasta se odien un poco, aunque yo no llegué a eso con ella, pero me dí cuenta que nuetras peleas eran siempre por ganar tu amistad, por ver quien era el mejor amigo y consejero. Harry, no te cierres, aún estás a tiempo de pedir perdón y perdonar, no arruines tu vida tu amigo._**

Nos quedamos en silencio, salimos de la habitación dejándolo sólo. Lo oímos llorar, sabíamos que estaba sufriendo, pero para ser feliz, para poder valorar a alguien realmente, a veces tienes que sufrir

_**- Mira, te traje esto de comer, es sólo de verduras, sé que eres vegetariana.**_- podía notar a Ron algo tímido, y quizas hasta un poco sonrosado, es muy amable haber notado que no como carnes, ni siquiera mi padre sabe que no me gustan.

_**- Gracias Ronald, pero sabes esto es muy grande para mí, quieres compartir conmigo el resto. -**_ Es buena idea compartir con los amigos, sobretodo después de su amabilidad, además conociendolo, toda esta charla debió haberle dado hambre de nuevo.

_**- Claro, gracias Luna... ahh también te traje jugo de manzana. - **_Ron es increíble, hasta sabe que me gusta el jugo de manzana, supongo que no es tan despistado como creí.

_**- Es mi favorito, gracias.**_

_**- Lo sé.**_


	10. Libre al fin

_**- Ronald creo necesario entrar, Harry es fuerte pero no tanto..**_

_**-Sí pero más que entrar deberíamos..**_

_**- ir por ella, si alguien puede harcelo entrar en razón es ella.. así qué..**_

_**- tú entras y yo la traigo..**_

_**- Ronald sólo quisiera que..**_

_**- dejaramos de pensar lo mismo...**_

_**- es bastante incómodo..**_

_**- y raro, no sé como Harry y Hermione logran hacerlo..**_

_**- puede ser costumbre...**_

_**- o amor... - **_no debería decirles esto pero creo que los dos estamos mas rojos que un tomate.. y hasta siento mariposas enel estomago..-_**o creo que mejor me voy..**_

_**- si, sería bueno ..**_

Ronnald se ha marchado y yo he entrado a la oficina, Harry mira por la ventana, está bastante tránquilo diría yo, supongo que el peso de culpabilidad se ha aligerado un poco, y cuando hable con Hermione, se sentirá realmente bien.

- **_Pensé que nunca entrarías... Luna, este último tiempo has sido mi amiga, mi confidente y mi consejera, se que te he atormentado con mi carácter pero más aún con mi noviazgo con Ginny. Quisiera pedirte disculpas ._**

**_- no te preocupes Harry, ha sido bueno, lo de tu carácter se que nunca cambiarás, pero me alegro que ya no tendré que seguir lidiando con Ginny._**

**_- Gracias, de verdad gracias, puedo pedirte un último favor._**

**_- eres mi amigo, puedes pedir lo que sea.._**

**_- lo sé.. quieres acompañarme a escuchar cantar al strabust...?_**

**_- pensé que nunca lo dirías.. supongo que ya sabes como hacerlo._**

**_- Hermione Jane y Harry James._**

Son graciosos estos muchachos, compartir hasta el nombre y aún así tardarse tanto, es que hay que estar bastante ciego para no darte cuenta que tienes a tu alma gemela en frente tuyo. De nuevo el pequeño strabust cantó..

**_- Vamos Hermione, confía en mí, o es que no somos amigas...- _**pero que víbora, como pudo haber estado en griffindor siendo tan traidora, bueno Draco hace sus tontería pero tampoco es un traidor.

**_- Bien, supongo que puedo confiar en tí, después de todo eres la hermana de Ron y la novia de Harry y mi mejor amiga. Definitivamente puedo confiar en tí... verás Snape no mató al profesor Dumbledore, bueno si lo hizo, pero fue como un favor, como agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado y creer en él, sé que suena dificil y quizá imposible, pero es la verdad, yo tenía mis sospechas así que fui y busqué en los libros, en la sección prohibida, y me di cuenta que si Dumbledore no hubiese muerto o sido asesinado por alguien de su confianza, lo de confianza lo digo, porque Dumbledore tenía que morir así de lo contrario la maldición se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo y convertido en un mounstro, un ser que sufriría terriblemente, y que ya no tendría uso de su voluntad aunque su conciencia seguiría viva, te imaginas lo que sería vivir no sólo con el dolor físico que te provocaría sino con el miedo de que alguien se pueda aprovechar de tu situación y utilizarte para hacer daño, sobretodo Dumbledore, que siendo tan poderoso nunca lastimó a nadie, definitivamente tenía que sacrificarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde..._**

**_-Y no podría simplemente enfrentarse a Voldemort y dejar que lo matara, para no involucrar a Snape, si se supone que era su amigo..?_**

**_- Por eso mismo, porque era su amigo, las razones son varias, pero principalmente, porque en ese momento, sólo puedes confiar tu vida a un amigo, Dumbledore podría haber hecho eso que tu dices, pero era demasiado arriesgado igual Voldemort lograba darse cuenta.. sólo a un amigo podrías pedirle que te matara.._**

**_- Pero porqué Snape aceptó??? no entiendo, por más amigo que fuera yo no lo haría.._**

**_- Depende de que amistad Ginny, depende que clase de amistad tienes.._**

**_- ya entendí, tú lo harías por Harry, pero no por amistad cierto.._**

**_- Ginny, cómo, cómo puedes decir eso, Harry y yo sólo somos amigos... y sí, yo lo haría por él, si esa fuera la única solución..._**

**_- Hermione, no te preocupes, entre Harry y yo ya no hay nada, es decir no hemos terminado oficialmente, pero si, ya no hay nada... él no es para mí, yo no lo soporto tanto sabes, es demasiado sacrificado por sus amigos... pero vamos sigueme contando porque no creo que Snape estuviera enamorado de Dumbledore... jajaja.._**

**_- Claro que no.. que ideas... no, él lo hizo porque que Dumbledore lo hizo prometerlo, primero por la amistad, luego porque era la unica forma en que Snape podría tener mayor acceso a Voldemort... se aseguraría de su "lealtad", ya que Voldemort estaba desconfiando de él.. y Snape podría ayudar a Harry..._**

**_- Si diciendole que era un Horrecruxes y que se dejara matar por él, para que en lugar de morir Harry, muriera el alma de Voldemort y Harry viviera, pero ¿¿no hubiera sido mejor que al igual que con Dumbledore lo matará un amigo...???_**

**_- No porque podría correr el riesgo que el alma no muriera y solo buscara un refugio en la persona que realizara el hechizo, el riesgo era demasiado grande.. además a parte de Snape, ninguno de nosotros sabe realizar un avada.. así que no, y definitivamente Snape no quería tener ningún contacto con Harry, mientras no se aclararan las cosas... él odia enfrentarse a Harry, sabes, no me lo dijo pero se le nota que en el fondo le tiene cariño._**

**_- Si pero Harry es tan terco que igual no entendió, y si se llegara a enterarse que tu ayudaste a Snape te odiaría..._**

**_- Lo sé, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr, su vida es primero..._**

**_- Realmente lo amas verdad??_**

**_- Ginny, yo..._**

**_- ya te dije no tengas pena, además yo sé que él te ama también..._**

**_- Gracias Ginny, eres mi mejor amiga...  
_**

Todo quedó en silencio, Harry aun miraba por la ventana, hacía poco que Hermione y Ron entraron, no sé si Harry lo habría notado, pero.. si creo que si lo notó, él siempre supo cuando Hermione estaba con él aunque no pudiera verla.. siempre sabía que ella estaba a su lado.

Ron me tomó de la mano y salimos discretamente para que pudieran hablar, aunque Ron dejó la puerta entreabierta..

_**- Ronald no seas descortés cierra la puerta..**_

_**- claro que no,.. no después de todo el trabajo que nos tomó juntarlos, no me voy a perder la reconciliación entre estos dos...**_

_**- sólo falta que hayas traído palomitas para completar el show...**_

_**- y quien dijo que no las traje...**_

_**- Ronald Bilius Weasley...**_

_**- ya lo sé, soy un encanto...**_

_**- jajajajaa shhhh...**_


	11. Y vivieron Felices

Harry se giró quedando de frente a ella, alto, imponente, su pelo alborotado, sus ojos verdes brillantes, fijos en lo suyos, sus labios finos, varoniles, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, como niño esperando ser regañado por su madre.. Hermione en cambio estaba nerviosa se agarraba la manos, pero aun así le mantenía la mirada.

_**- Hermione...-**_sonó bastante ronco, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta **_- siento mucho haberte fallado, sé que te he lástimado y.._**

**_- Harry, no fue tu culpa..- _**Hermione no podía reprimir las lágrimas.

**_- Hermione, por favor no me disculpes, yo soy el unico culpable, por no tener el valor de hablar, por no poder hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades..._**

**_- No es tú culpa. Es culpa de tus tíos y del profesor Snape... -_** Hermione río y logró hacer a Harry sonreir, mientras yo retenía a Ronald que no entendía que Hermione no esta bromeando sólo trata de aguantar un poco y no caer llorando tan fácilmente en los brazos de Harry.

- **_No, esta vez si es mi culpa, te amaba tanto que me deje llevar, se que después de lo que te hice no merezco que me perdones, pero te prometo que si me das la oportunidad, te voy a compensar con creces por el resto de mi vida. -_** Harry no pudo evitar dirigirle esa sonrisa, que hacía ceder a Hermione siempre. Y hoy no fue la excepción Hermione se dejó caer en sus brazos llorando... y por primera vez, Ronald y yo nos abrazamos, sabíamos que habíamos hehco un buen trabajo.

Mientras ellos se besaban y nosotros nos felicitabamos, apareció Draco quien traía a Ginny del brazo; Draco parecía furioso y Ginny molesta y asustada.

-**_Donde está Potter?_**

**_- Lo que quieras con él es conmigo Malfoy? - _**A Ron no parecía importarle el hecho de que Draco estuviera con Ginny.

**_- Bueno también tengo que hablar contigo, pero primero con Potter y Hermione._**

**_- Y qué quieres con nosotros Malfoy...? _**- Harry y Hermione salieron de la oficina abrazados, y aunque el tono usado por Harry era serio no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía de estar con Hermione.

Draco sonrió al verlos, pero extrañamente no era una sonrisa de burla.

- _**Ginny tiene algo que decirles...**_

_**- ya te dije que no diré nada..**_

_**- y yo ya te dije, que no voy a permitir que la madre de mi hijo sea la persona más odiada del mundo mágico.**_

_**- La madre de tu hijo, es decir que tú y Ginny... esto es excelente, mi enemigo y la odiosa de mi hermana juntos... eso se llama justicia, ni yo habría podido idear un mejor venganza...**_

_**- Ronald por favor deja a Draco hablar... digo a Draco y a su esposa, porque supongo que y se deben haber casado no???**_

_**- Si Luna YA NOS CASAMOS, por culpa de los odiosos de Fred y George... cuando mamá se entere, de seguro los mata..**_

_**- oh no mi querida y malvada hermanita, ahora van a ser sus preferidos... o quieres que mi mamá y mi papá carguen con tus errores, y que sean la burla. El que te hayas casado con Malfoy es lo mejor. Sé que el sabrá mantenerte por el buen camino, él logro reformarse así que puede hacer lo mismo por tí... Se imaginan pronto tendré toda una camada de huroncitos.. digo sobrinitos...-**_ Ya conocen a Ron, cuando todos se conmueven con sus palabras y están serios por que él momento y los sentimientos así lo indican, el hace una de sus volteretas de la vida, y ni decir que nos hizo reír inclusive a Draco y Ginny.

_**- Y bien.. - **_dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo...

**_- Bien, lo que tengo que decirles es que... bueno supongo que ya me descubrieron, así que lo único que puedo decirles es que lo siento mucho._**

**_- Si, Ginny siente mucho el daño que les hizo... por cierto Potter, se que aunque esté feliz con Hermione, querrás hablar con Severus.. ya que él necesita hablar contigo también  
_**

**_- Y supongo que tú sabes dónde está?_**

**_- Y como crees que Hermione logró contactar con él... y por favor no te enojes con ella, porque tanto Severus como Hermione, me salvaron la vida. Y si marmota se agredecer las buenas acciones..._**

**_- Qué si yo no dije nada?_**

No necesitan que les diga lo que pasó después, ya me conocen no soy indiscreta. Pero si puedo contarles lo que siguió en los días posteriores. A los señóres Weasley no se les explicó gran cosa, sólo se les dijo que los malos entendidos habían sido superados y que pronto serían abuelos como por décima vez, lo siento ya perdí la cuenta de la nueva generación de Weasley.

Harry y Hermione, luego de un corto noviazgo, y es corto porque al mes se casaron, como dijo Ron querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, han tenido una vida feliz y tránquila. Lavander y Neville se comprometieron hace una semana y Lavander en el mismo profeta logró sacar un reportaje de como Rita Skeeter confabulaba con la gente para dañar y obtener noticias y chismes, como estos habían dañado a muchas personas... Luego se retiró del profeta y ahora trabaja con mi papá en el quisquilloso, ni decir que a Rita la despidieron, pero por ahí dicen que pronto publicará un libro de su vida y que le han dado mucho dinero por ello.

En cuanto a Ron sigue siendo el mejor guardian, y del Wizzengamot ya le ofrecieron el puesto de Director Internacional, y Coordinador de Deportes para cuando se retire. Yo pues ya no soy la secretaria de Harry, ahora dirijo un departamento. Y si se preguntan que hacía Harry, bueno pues él es el encargado de la investigación de nuevos hechizos, maldiciones y otros. y yo pues yo soy la encargada de la regularización contra corrupción en el Ministerio de Magia, esto se los digo en confianza, proque uds. al igual que yo han sabido se muy discretos.

Ni que decir, cuando antes nuestras aspiraciones si llegaban a trabajar en el ministerio, ahora llegamos tan alto. Les comenté que Harry recibió la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y logró que a Severus le dieran la Orden de Merlín segunda clase... Ohh si se me olvidaba Sirius, después de mucho al fin se casó con la Profesora Sibill Trelawney, Ron dice que la rofesora Trelawnwy si miraba el futuro después de todo, sólo que el perro que miraba en el futuro de Harry no era para él si no para ella.

_**- Lista Luna, no creo que Ron pueda esperar más...**_

_**- Tienes razón papá, que te parece..**_

_**- Me parece que eres la novia más linda..**_

_**- es que me caso con el novio más lindo...**_

_** -Y vivimos Felices para siempre, y sin omer perdices , porque hay que cuidar a los animalitos...  
**_

* * *

_**Gracias por los Reviewsss, en especial a est- Potter.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la historia,tanto como a mí escribirla, y que les inspire a uds a escribir algo mejor... No dejen de creer en el amor.. y seguiremos ilusos y felices por siempre.**_

_**Vivan el Harmony y el Redmoon  
**_


End file.
